


You Deserve The Stars.

by ThatMultiFandomFangirl



Series: YDTS [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Shiro (Voltron), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gryffindor Coran (Voltron), Gryffindor Keith (Voltron), Hufflepuff Hunk (Voltron), Hufflepuff Shiro (Voltron), Lesbian Romelle (Voltron), Like SLOWWWW, Multi, Pansexual Allura (Voltron), Pansexual Matt Holt, Ravenclaw Lance (Voltron), Ravenclaw Sam Holt, Shiro Coran and Sam are heads of house., Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Slytherin Pidge | Katie Holt, Teacher Allura (Voltron), Teacher Shiro (Voltron), slowburn, teacher matt holt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 19:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17209634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatMultiFandomFangirl/pseuds/ThatMultiFandomFangirl
Summary: "It's just... I'm a McClain.""So...""I'm in Ravenclaw""And you're saying...""It's weird.""No, It suits you, much better than Gryffindor would."





	You Deserve The Stars.

 

As Lance McClain walked towards the stool, his heart went crazy, his mind went to his family, all Gryffindors. "Breathe, It's not like you won't be with them." he said to himself, his heart still racing. He sat down, the last thing he saw before the hat fell on his head was his sister smiling encouragingly.

 _Huh,_ startled by the voice Lance almost fell out of the stool _a McClain, I thought I saw the last of you with Sophia._ Lance heard the hat's voice in his head again. "Uhhh..." was all Lance could think before the hat was speaking again  _... you have great courage, you'd fit in Gryffindor just fine... "_ Well duh," he interrupted the hat "I'm a McClain, just say it already."  _Ravenclaw though... would be an even better fit. Yeah, even better._ "Wha..." Lance didn´t even get to finish the first word of his sentence, the hat was already announcing, for everyone to hear "RAVENCLAW"

The whole hall went silent, the light chatter cut short. LAnce's gaze went to the Gryffindor table with to his siblings, then to the Ravenclaw table and finally back to his siblings who were now telling him to go sit, as he went to his table, they started clapping, and slowly some others joined in, it was hesitant, confused, not nearly as strong as it had been for everyone else, and murmurs accompanied it, " A McClain, in Ravenclaw?" "It can't be right."


End file.
